The Great Escaper
The Great Escaper '''(大脱走 Dai dassō) is the last stage in Jail Break Tunnel. Difficulty It is highly recommended you do not play this stage until you have obtained all the true form cats. Even then it will be exceedingly difficult, and if having trouble at that point, you should wait for the Crazed cats, which make the stage more manageable. Strategies Strategy 1 (No Ubers or specific Rares needed) '''Cat line-up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Island Cat, King Dragon Cat and their Crazed counterparts. Also bring a Paris Cat and of course a Bahamut Cat. Start the level by sending 3 Crazed Wall Cats and save up for a Bahamut. It is best to not have any more than three Crazed Walls. No matter what, NEVER have any more than five Crazed Wall Cats. When Bahamut has been recharged, send it out and once both the Bahamuts attack, send everything else starting from the heavy attackers (early meatshields will take up unit space). When the Ururun Wolf appears, do not fire the Cat Cannon but instead, save it for when the Bores come out. Keep sending everything and don't stop with the meatshields especially if there are R.Osts or Bores. But never stop with the Crazed Whales and Island Cats. With this, you should be able to beat the level. And yes, all cats MUST be Max level for Crazed and True Form if it is a normal cat. Strategy 2 The only natural Cat that outranges Ururun Wolf is Bahamut Cat. Bahamut is extremely weak to Bores, and the level continuously spawns Bores, plus the Ururun keeps smashing down your front line, in turn allowing the Bores to attack Bahamut. You will want Crazed UFO to knock back the SBKs, and Crazed Whale Cat to kill the Bores faster. Use Jamiera Cat to try your luck - even a small knockback can mean a lot. King Dragon Cat is useful, and so is Crazed Dragon Cat. Paris Cat is slightly less useful due to her low health. Bring her along anyway. Bahamut outranges Ururun, so bring him along. Bring at least two meatshields, preferably Wall Cats, because Eraser Cat and Crazed Wall Cat can survive a hit. That's pretty much it. Oh, and bring on any Uber Rares you have. They may make a big difference. As long as you think you can beat this, take a Treasure Radar. This will unlock a new cat for you - Ururun Wolf. Start the level. Stall the ridiculously high levelled Squire Rels and get 2 Bahamut Cats. Then save money, spam everything and hope for the best. Oh. And if you take longer than 20 minutes, they will spam Assassin Bears, so what are you waiting for? GET MOVING! Strategy 3 You only really need two types of cats for this level. Don't be discouraged by the difficulty people speak of, it isn't really that hard if you know the cats you need to use. Firstly Make sure you have Cat CPU and Treasure radar equipped (Never use Treasure radar on your first try). If you want you can bring Speed-up. Secondly Bring an anti-red and an anti-black unit. These cats will quantify your chance of winning by an immense amount. Cats like: Pirate Cat, Tin Cat, Cat Gunslinger and Witch Cat will keep the constant waves of Bores and Shadow Boxers off your high damaging units. Your primary cats in your load out should consist of: Macho Cat, Tank Cat, Boogie Cat, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat, an Anti-red, an Anti-black, Bahamut, any other uber rare with decent range. (If you have missing spaces in your load out bring more Anti-black/Anti-red cats or bring Gross Cat) The Strategy Start off by stalling the constant waves of Squire Rels and building up 2 Bahamuts, use any other uber rares AFTER spawning Bahamut. Start your push by spamming all of your meat shields and Anti-red/Anti-black units. By the time your cats are on the enemy base you should have a full wallet and be at max units. Ururun will spawn. Go ahead and turn on Cat CPU, sit back, relax and enjoy. Strategy 4 (Super Galaxy Cosmo is needed) Don't be discouraged, you don't need crazed cats or true forms, you don't need any power ups either. Bring Super Galaxy Cosmo and Crazed Bahamut Cat as heavy! Start the battle by summoning no more than 3 Tank Cats to block the enemy. Save up until you have maxed wallet and a Crazed Bahamut Cat and a Super Galaxy Cosmo. Then spawn all the cats you've brought. Cats that are recommended are: * Dancing Flasher Cat: deals massive damage each shot and slows Bore for 180F (beat of all). * Paris Cat: super range + damage + area damage. Good for Shadow Boxers. * UFO Cat (true form or crazed form are better): area damage + super good DPS. Good for Shadow Boxers. As you've played on, you'll find that Super Galaxy Cosmo can always inflict damage on Ururun Wolf. And every two to three shots (depends on its level) can make a knock back. Crazed Bahamut Cat can take down R. Ost fairly quickly, Dancing Flasher Cat stops Bore so often. Other cats should be able to finish SBK in a decent rate. Then congratulations, you will be able to finish your enemy within 15 minutes. Strategy 5 (Good strategy if stacking Bahamut is difficult) Cat line up:' '''2 Cheapest meatshield, Artist Cat, Paris Cat, Drama Cat, Urashima Taro(unevolved), Office Lady Cat, Holy Valkyrie, any heavy attacking uber, and Bahamut. Use Rich Cat, so no time is wasted. Also use Sniper the Cat. First, turn off Sniper the Cat and only spawn 2-4 meatshield. Then spawn Bahamut (and slow-moving uber, if used). When you have enough money, spam Paris Cat, Drama Cat, Urashima Taro, and Office Lady Cat. Also sparsely spawn meatshields. Keep spamming those cats even after the boss appears. Your cat army will slowly progress forward. When enemy base is almost reached, spawn quick-moving uber(s), if used. When SBK and/or Bore appear, turn ''on Sniper the Cat. Your cat capacity should be full almost all the time and the enemies will get cornered almost all of the time. Note: When Bahamut or ubers are going to attack, turn off Sniper the Cat. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s18.html Category:Sub-chapter 18 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels